1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to remotely controlling a presentation.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
One use which has been found for computers has been to facilitate the communication of information to an audience. For example, it is not uncommon for various types of public speaking, (such as lectures, seminars, classroom discussions, keynote addresses, and so forth), to be accompanied by computer generated presentations that emphasize or illustrate points being made by the speaker. Typically, these presentations are composed of “slides” that are sequentially presented in a specified order.
Often these presentations are played on a projector or large display to which the computer is connected. In many instances the presenter stands near the screen or display on which the presentation is displayed, and thus may not be near the computer to control the operation of the presentation application. However, it may be desirable for the presenter to retain control of the presentation application, such as when slides are advanced and so forth, even when not situated near the computer.